A Professional Sweeper
by TomiNeko
Summary: A To-LOVE-ru AU. "Sweepers", special intergalactic bounty hunters, come looking for work on Earth, where many criminals have come to Earth, most looking to kidnap the the Deviluke princess. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

Author Notes: So I'm finally uploading another story. But this note is for only one reason, and that's to notify you that as we HAVE NO SECTION FOR IT (that I can find), this is put in Black Cat since it's series is drawn by the same person anyways- it's a To-LOVE-ru story with the Black Cat characters in it, following the Golden Darkness example. As this is a To-LOVE-ru story there will be a boat load of pairings and maybe some scenes of questionable nature in it. Updates will be when I can pull them off.

* * *

**To-LOVE-ru: A Professional Sweeper**

**Prologue**

Kyoko had been on site all day and she was honestly getting tired. This was one of those more unlucky days and by the time they were done and she was heading back she wasn't in the mood for anyone. She figured maybe taking a break and chatting with Run would help but before she could get home.

"Is this the elusive fire witch?" She stopped in her tracks and looked back as she heard it. She saw a man in a blue jacket with odd yellow trim, jeans, and a long tailed white shirt. He also had yellow eyes, a tail, and ears like a cat. He smirked at her with hands in his pockets, he could almost pass for a human if not for the features. One thing that stood out was the odd placement of a gun holster

"Who in the world are you?" Kyoko said edging back a bit. Not many people knew about her fire abilities, much less would call her that, though the fact this man was most obviously an alien would probably explain it. He just smirked and shrugged. "Oh just an avid fan, but you can call me Train. Me and my partners are looking for someone, I don't suppose you could help me with it could you?"

Kyoko was cautious of giving any sort of answer to this man, Train. Before she could think of running he had somehow already moved behind her to block her escape route. "Now, now, I am trying to be nice Kyoko-chan," Train said, wagging his finger in the girl's face. She frowned and hopped away from him, taking a deep breath and then spraying fire at the man. But just as the fire was released he drew his revolver super fast, making a strong gust to blow away the blunt of the fire. He grinned as he brought the shining ornate black revolver down.

"Please don't make me do this the hard way," he said, spinning the gun in his hand. If Kyoko wasn't worried before she was now. Train's tail swished and he said very nicely to her, "So, could you tell me where to find a Yuuki Rito."


	2. Into the Rabbit Hole

**A Professional Sweeper**

**1: Into the Rabbit Hole**

Yuuki Rito, all he wanted was the normal life that any other person, but it seems he'd never get that. This was another one of those weird days, Lala had experimented with something and Rito had ended up with a face full of Nana and Momo- not the best wake up call. The boy was making his way racing down the street away from any sort of negative repercussion from this little accident. He grumbled and wondered what he did to deserve these things.

"Man…it's just too much-" As he was speaking when he accidentally crashed into something else. He stumbled to the ground then rubbed his head. "Ow!"

"Oh, hey sorry about that, you OK?" the voice of whoever he probably pumped into, it was a female voice, he gave a nervous laugh and then stammered out a, "Yes, I-I'm fine," looking up at her. Then his face went blank, he stared up at a woman in a yukuta that looked just like Haruna…if she had a growth spurt. "Haru-…na?" He asked with a dumbfounded look, was this another of Lala's weird experiments. The woman tilted her head curiously in response.

"Haruna? I think you have me confused for someone else kiddo," She giggled out and kneeled down holding a hand out to him, offering to help pull him back up. Rito stared awkwardly before taking the hand and she yanked them both up, brushing him off a bit, "There you go, good as new." She beamed at him. Rito gave an awkward look as he noticed something else, out the slip of her Yukuta he could see a glimpse of a gun. He immediately freaked out and backed away from her, pointing at her, "WH-WHA-WHAT!?"

The woman blinked then looked down, "Eh, OH!" She quickly gave her yukuta to a tug to cover anything showing, "Hehe, I guess you saw that. But you know, woman's gotta' protect herself out here!" She held her finger in the air and beamed as she exclaimed this. He soon deflated to normal mode, confused, "Are you an undercover cop?" Rito could only think that'd be the reason for it.

She shook her head before answering, "I'm a bounty hunter! Name's Saya Minatsuki, but my partner calls me White Rabbit sometimes~." At that Rito stared…he stared long and hard before he finally glanced at her fully, a floppy rabbit ear was hidden to the back and behind her head. She was an Alien too…and she didn't even bother hiding it well! It was like she had Lala's personality but Haruna's looks. Talk about your massive confusion. Either way all he could do was pale, and stares at the woman.

"Eh, something wrong kiddo?" Saya blinked, reaching out to poke his forehead. Rito gave a frightened squeak before turning and fleeing, the last times he ran into alien bounty hunters they had tried to kill him. Technically Yami-chan still tried to kill him on occasion, but maybe if he didn't give them a chance to figure out who he was then nothing bad would happen.

He rounded a corner and skidded to a halt in an alley, panting hard. Rito peeked back out again awkwardly. She was out in the street looking confused and wondering where he ran off. "Thank God, that was way too close for meEEEEEEEEEE!?!?" The boy squealed in horror cause as he turned around the woman was standing right next to him with a smirk, except she was practically transparent, and was a light pinkish color. Was she a ghost like Oshizu? "What's wrong kiddo, you look like you've seen a ghost." The voice of the woman came from behind him instead of in front where the ghost like being was.

Rito turned and indeed she was there, both before and behind him. "H-h-how-!?" was all he could choke out before Saya grabbed his shoulders lightly, "It's what my race can do, multiply~. Mine's really special though, Yuuki Rito." She said his name, she SAID HIS NAME. That was enough to let him freak out further, paling knowing this was the end. Or so he would have thought before the other Saya disappeared and she stepped away from him.

"H-huh, you…aren't going to try to kill me?" Rito asked, looking to her. Saya could only grin at him, "Nope nope, I've been sent to protect you actually! One of the Princess's close friends from Deviluke hired me." She said this and for some reason Rito seemed to believe her, or at least calmed down enough to think it over. Someone had hired a person to help protect him? If this was true it was AWESOME NEWS!

"That's great! This means I'm safe. I have this bounty hunter on my side!" Rito cheered, but then stopped, realizing something. If he was getting a body guard, and it wasn't just Zastin looking out for him or telling him before hand, does that mean, "W-wait, does this mean…other bounty hunters are after me?"

Saya frowned and nodded, "I'm afraid so…but me and my partner will keep you safe! I promise!" And those words…two bounty hunters meant more coming for him than one could handle. "So who is-"

"White Rabbit…and Yuuki Rito." The monotone voice. The very FAMILIAR monotone voice he knew all too well. Rito turned his head to see, at the opposite side of the alley, was Golden Darkness. The girl stepped forward with an unamused frown, or more of one than she usually had. Though something came to mind, "Y-Yami-chan, you know her?"

Golden Darkness nodded at that question, and much to his surprise also flushed a bit. She was embarrassed to know Saya? Well he supposed he could relate, seeing as she had a disposition a lot like Lala's, but before his thought process could finish- "EVE-CHAN!"

'…Eve-chan?' he thought to himself, 'who is Eve-cha-…no.' It hit the boy like a ton of bricks when Saya clung to the other girl and hugged her and swung her around before putting her down. Eve…Eve was Golden Darkness real name? The leather clad alien assassin blushed furiously, having her name revealed to the boy she was going to kill one day, at least in her mind. "I told you not to call me that, White R-"

"Oh shush! Your name is very nice Eve-chan! I bet Train will love seeing you again!" Saya said, giggling and happy, "And I told you to call me Saya, didn't I? Don't call me what I want and you don't get what you want, Eve-chan." Golden Darkness was about as red as physically possible by now. Rito was staring in utter shock at the sheer fact something so little could make her so embarrassed.

"What is going on?" He said, not expecting an answer before a fourth figure appeared, one that looked WAY too much like him with black hair and cat like features, looking like a cosplayer.

"Well kid, we're here to protect you of course~!" This man, he could only assume was Saya's partner when the woman drug over the embarrassed Golden Darkness to force a group hug, "Fashionable late as always, Train-kun?" The man just laughed at that and ruffled the smaller assassin's hair.

Rito could only stare at this scene, those two, Saya and Train. It made him think long and hard about the image there, of whom those two reminded him of. He wanted Haruna to hug him like that. It painted a perfect picture in his head. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he smiled a bit, with a blush. However his luck of a happy thought soon ran out when Eve poked him, with an unamused look.

"Just what are you thinking, Yuuki Rito?" He stammered and waved his hands defensively. "N-n-Nothing! Why would you think that, Yami?" Despite knowing her name now, he still went with her normal nickname as not to risk embarrassing her further and having this happy scene break out into a fight.

* * *

Saya and Train accompanied Rito back to his house, Eve trailing far behind the group.

"Are you and Eve-chan friends?" Train gave the boy a strange look, "She doesn't usually hangout with people closer to her age."

Rito shook his head, "No, she's my little sister's friend." He could only tell the truth to them. He opened the door and immediately the infant form Celine came flying out and latched onto Saya, toppling to the ground and tried to breast feed on her. The woman flushed furiously, "WHA WHA WHAT!"

Train and Rito both stared with red face, Rito practically fainting in horror, shouting "Celine, no!", and Train's ears perking almost in interest at the scene- or more at the exposed Saya really, "Damn dude…that isn't your little sister is it?"

"WHAT- NO!" Rito waved his hands defensively.

Saya finally managed to get the infant off and covered herself properly. Both Saya and Eve glaring in embarrassment and anger that the boys did nothing.

Train gave a quick glance to the startled Rito for grabbing him and running inside past Mikan and Lala, Eve and Saya hot on their trails, the latter stopping to bowing to Lala and handing Celine to Mikan before chasing after and yelling at Train, "HEARTNET, I AM GOING TO KICK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK YOU PERV!"

Mikan stared at the amused plant alien, clapping and giggling, a sweat drop falling down her head. Lala blinked confused, "Huh, those two-"

"Do you know them, Lala," Mikan asked the pink haired girl. She paused then shook her head and put on a smile, "Nope, must be Rito's friends! Looks like we'll need to make extra for today!"

"I wish he'd tell me these things first," Mikan said with a grimace.


End file.
